O Significado da Orquídea
by Wynter Dark
Summary: U.A. "Ele me entregou alguma coisa que tinha estado segurando. Era uma única orquídea branca, do tipo que você só vê em funerais, ou em túmulos. Eu peguei na mão dele e dei um sorriso levinho. Só eu e ele sabíamos o significado disso."


**Disclaimer: As coisas reconhecíveis não me pertencem. Tudo da Meg Cabot. O que é uma pena, é claro. Ela bem que podia me dar o Jesse.**

**-I do not own The Mediator, its Meg Cabot's stuff.**

**N/A: Primeira fic de A Mediadora, sejam bonzinhos. **

**A linha de tempo é mais ou menos entre o livro três e quatro. A sinopse foi retirada do livro "O Crepúsculo", também da série e também da Sra. Cabot. xD**

**Não foi betada (corrigida) porque nenhuma das betas que eu conheço leu o livro... xD Desculpem pelos eventuais erros de português...**

**Obrigada a todos pela atenção, comentem, e boa leitura.**

**----**

**O Significado da Orquídea.**

**By: Miss Huyu**

_Sinopse:_ _Ele me entregou alguma coisa que tinha estado segurando. Era uma única orquídea branca, do tipo que você só vê em funerais, ou em túmulos.  
Eu peguei na mão dele e dei um sorriso levinho. Só eu e ele sabíamos o significado disso. Para a minha mãe, que logo veio arrumar o meu vestido antes de tirar a foto, era apenas um presente de mau gosto._

_- Hermosa_...

Você sussurrou triste. Ela estava dormindo profundamente na cama a alguns passos de você, e você nada podia fazer além de assisti-la assim.

As palavras que padre Dominic tão incansavelmente tinha murmurado em sua cabeça já não lhe faziam mais sentido. Pra quê tinha de ficar longe dela? Pra quê?

Os feios hematomas do rosto delicado doíam mais em você do que nela, provavelmente... E você não conseguia deixar de pensar:

_É minha culpa..._

Talvez, se tivesse ficado o tempo todo perto dela, você pudesse ter impedido tudo aquilo... Poderia ter impedido que ela se machucasse...

O que quer que você devesse ou não ter feito, uma coisa era certa: Você não devia ter se apaixonado por ela...

Você não merecia que o sentimento fosse retribuído, é claro que não. Suzannah era uma garota bonita, cheia de vida, coisa que lhe faltava em todos os sentidos.

Pois estava_ morto_.

Você deu um pulo pra trás assustado quando a viu se remexer delicadamente na cama, como ela sempre fazia pouco antes de acordar.

Você sabia disso, assim como sabia – e poderia citar – dezenas de outros detalhes maravilhosos que talvez ela mesma não soubesse.

Como o fato de que ela sempre balançava os pés quando estava nervosa, ou sobre como ela respirava de um modo diferente quando estava tendo um sonho bom ou ruim.

Você sabia, também, que ela sempre enrolava uma mecha do bonito cabelo negro na ponta dos dedos quando estava pensando sobre algo.

_E ela era tão bela_...

Por isso, quando ela se espreguiçou na cama, você já estava devidamente seguro atrás das cortinas do Hospital.

Tinha de ir embora, ela não podia vê-lo ali.

E, no entanto, _você não conseguia_.

Ir embora, quero dizer. Era como se estivesse preso ali, acorrentado a algo que você nem sabia direito que existia.

Ao _amor_ que sentia por ela.

- Suzinha! – a voz daquela que você sabia mãe de Suzannah ressoou dentro do quarto enquanto a mesma entrava, feliz em ver que a filha se recuperava positivamente daquilo que ela nem sabia que Suzannah sofrera.

Mas você sabia. E não se perdoava por isso, _nunca_ se perdoaria.

A mãe dela não se demorou, e logo você percebeu, intrigado, que Suzannah olhava em volta do quarto, como se procurasse por algo...

_Ou alguém_.

- Ele não veio. – Você a ouviu dizer baixinho, numa voz que você reconhecia como sendo tristonha. – O Jesse não veio...

A surpresa que você sentiu ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome não fora menor de quando, há algum tempo atrás, você se descobrira apaixonado por ela.

E ela retribuía... _ela retribuía_...

O fato de que ela pensava que você não fizesse o mesmo, logo seria modificado. Logo, não, você pensou, _agora_.

Mas não podia aparecer lá assim, sem mais nem menos. Ela podia ficar zangada por você não tê-lo feito antes, e deixá-la às lágrimas.

Você olhou destraído para a mão que você nem tinha percebido que segurava algo. Mas segurava.

Algo que você, inconscientemente, quisera levar consigo quando decidira ir vê-la.

Assim que conseguiu mover-se, porém, na direção de Suzannah, ouviu a respiração tranqüila, que indicava que ela retornara ao sono.

- _Mi Hermosa..._ – você sussurrou, notando com um peso no coração as lágrimas que tinham escorrido pelo rosto da jovem. – _Querida_... Espero que entenda...

Aproximou-se lentamente do leito da morena enquanto aproximava seus dedos das bochechas, parando-os apenas há alguns centímetros de distância, por medo de acordá-la.

Você sorriu de modo verdadeiro, e meneando a cabeça negativamente para si mesmo, partiu.

Quando Suzannah acordasse, daqui a algumas horas, você não estaria mais lá. Tivera medo da reação dela, de tê-la compreendido errado e por isso ferir tanto os seus sentimentos quanto os dela, ou, _pior_, medo de que Suzannah simplesmente não entendesse...

Porém, se tivesse esperado, talvez tivesse notado o belo sorriso de felicidade que a morena abriu quando avistou a solitária orquídea branca ao lado do travesseiro dela.

E aí, talvez, você tivesse percebido que sim, ela _entendia_.

**Momento Miss está entrando em território desconhecido:**

Olá, vocês!

xD

Eu conheci a série " A MEDIADORA" essa semana e, posso confessar, eu simplesmente virei noites e noites lendo isso. Eu me APAIXONEI pelo Jesse... então, nada mais justo que a minha primeira ficlet sobre o assunto fosse sobre ele, certo?

Eu escrevia fics de HP ( Harry Potter), mais especificamente, da época dos Marotos. Mas aí, vocês sabem, o Jesse chegou pra assombrar o meu quarto, e eu simplesmente caí por ele e aquele _hermosa_. É isso aí.

Curiosamente ( ou não) eu e a Suzannah somos terrivelmente parecidas. Não, eu não sou uma mediadora – mas bem que eu gostaria se isso significasse ver o Jesse – nem conheço nenhum "Hector", nem Jesse – o que é uma pena, se querem saber – mas psicologicamente e fisicamente falando.

E reviews. É claro que eu adoraria. Vocês sabem, eu nunca escrevi nada de A Mediadora, e tal...

Muito bem, o MSN está no profile, – tá antigo, esse profile já... xD tenho que aparecer por lá para tirar o mofo. – assim como o e-mail para contato ( o do yahoo), orkut, link para outras fics, etc. Sintam-se livres para me adicionarem no MSN, yahoo messenger, ICQ, Orkut, etc.

Apenas peço para que no orkut deixem um scrap me dizendo de onde vocês são, ( nada muito grande, só tipo: Oi, eu sou lá do site-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado, li sua fic de "A Mediadora" e resolvi te add, tá?) se não eu _não_ _aceito_. Okay?

Bem, eu acho que é só.

Please, comentem. Eu só funciono com reviews, e eu estou ansiosa para saber como eu me saí escrevendo sobre algo com o qual não estou tão habituada assim – mas pretendo me habituar. Bem, depende do que vocês disserem sobre a fic...

Obrigada por terem lido, desculpem por ter tagarelado feito uma louca por aqui, e até mais( ou não)

Beijos,

**Miss Huyu**

P.S.: R.E.V.I.E.W.S /acena com a plaquinha/


End file.
